Sweet Xmas!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Christmas-day with Lilly, Oliver and their daughter as well as Lilly's cousin Molly and Oliver's younger brother Andy.
1. Ready for Xmas!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: Molly is Lilly's favorite cousin. Miranda is Lilly and Oliver's daughter and she's 17 years old in this story.**

* * *

**Sweet Xmas!**

**It's Christmas-day at Lilly and Oliver's house in Malibu. Lilly and Oliver talk while placing the gifts beneath the christmas tree.**

"Too bad that your brother couldn't have christmas-dinner with us tonight, Lils..." says Oliver.

"Yeah, but he had to work on a project at the National Institute of Science in DC." says Lilly.

"My brother's coming. You remember my bro Andy, don't you?" says Oliver.

"Of course I do, Oliver. How could I forget him? Andy was always such a clown when he was a kid." says Lilly with a smile.

"He's much more serious these days, Lilly. Also...I was much less manly during my younger years too and now I'm a real man so people actually grow up and change." says Oliver in a mature tone.

"You're right, Ollie. I wasn't always very lady-like as a teen either..." says Lilly as she thinks back to her teenage-years.

"We were both pretty childish back then." says Oliver with a smile.

"True!" says Lilly.

"Lils, where are Molly and Miranda?" says Oliver.

"They are at Miley and John's..." says Lilly. "Miley wanted to sing her new song for them. You know, the one that Miley sang for you and me last week."

"Oh! You mean the one about how true love and friendship is forever in your heart?" says Oliver.

"Exactly! Don't you just love such music, Oliver?" says Lilly with a soft romantic voice.

"That song's really beautiful. Miley's an awesome songwriter, Lilly." says Oliver.

"She is!" says Lilly.

An hour later Molly and Miranda returns from Miley's house.

"Happy Christmas, Lillian!" says Molly as she give Lilly a friendly hug.

"Happy Christmas to you too, cuz!" says Lilly.

"Mom! Can I have christmas-dinner with Jennie and her parents tonight?" says Miranda.

"No, sweetie. I'm sorry. Me and your dad want tonight to be a family-thing." says Lilly.

"And by the way...you had christmas-dinner with Jennie last year." says Oliver. "Miley and John are okey with havin' you as a guest, but I'm sure they would agree that you should spend christmas with family."

"Miley is a smart woman." says Miranda.

"Yeah, she is really smart. That's true!" says Oliver.

"One of the smartest women I'ver met." says Lilly.

"I'll head to the kitchen and get started with the food, Lils." says Molly.

"Okey! I'll be there to help you in just a moment. Don't want you to mess up with the turkey again, like you did two years ago..." says Lilly with a smirk.

"Hey! That was an accident, Lillian...!" says Molly, all fake angry.

"I know!" says Lilly as she giggle a little.

"You're a funny one." says Oliver to Molly.

"Thank you, Oliver." says Molly with a smile.

"It's a good thing that you and Molly get along this good, Oliver." says Lilly.

"Why shouldn't we? Your cousin's a really nice lady." says Oliver.

"I'm always nice. At least that's what Uncle Stanley always said..." says Molly.

"He was always such a fun man. Tellin' jokes all the time and such. I miss him." says Lilly.

"What's that nickname he gave you?" says Molly to Lilly.

"Liz-Lilly!" says Lilly with a smile.

"Yeah...Liz-Lilly. That's it!" says Molly.

"Happy Christmas to all of you!" says Oliver in a loud clear voice.

"Happy Christmas, daddy!" says Miranda as she give Oliver a hug.

Oliver and Lilly know that Christmas is going to be perfect this year.


	2. Dinner and gifts!

**Oliver's brother Andy arrive at Lilly and Oliver's house.**

"Oh man! It's so cold outside. Malibu isn't supposed to be this cold. Not even at this time of the year." says Andy.

"Good to have you here tonight, bro. How's things in Seattle?" says Oliver as he shake hands with his brother.

"Perfect! I've been promoted to head of the design department at Franco's Art and Fashion-shop and my girlfriend and me have been together for almost two years." says Andy.

"Hi, Andy! Welcome to mine and Ollie's house. Happy Christmas to you." says Lilly.

"Thanks, Lillian!" says Andy.

"Oh, so you're Oliver's brother, huh?" says Molly, who's never met Andy before.

"Yeah! I'm Oliver's younger bro. Andy William Oken." says Andy.

"William? Cool name." says Molly with a smile.

"Really? I always thought it was lame..." says Andy.

"And I've always told you that it's a good name, dude!" says Oliver to Andy.

"Guess you're right as always, Oliver..." says Andy.

"This time I know I'm right, Andy." says Oliver.

"Guys, dinner's on the table!" screams Lilly from the dining room.

"On our way, baby!" says Oliver.

Oliver, Molly and Andy walk to the dining room.

"After dinner it's time to open our christmas-gifts." says Miranda.

"Yeah, that right." says Lilly.

"How's Miley doin' these days, bro?" says Andy to his brother while they all take their seats at the big fancy table in the middle of the dining room.

"She's just fine. No problems at all." says Oliver.

"Good to hear." says Andy. "Is she still writing music?"

"Yeah, of course!" says Lilly.

"She's awesome!" says Miranda. "Miley is the best!"

"Okey! Let's eat, everyone. Happy Christmas." says Oliver.

Oliver, Lilly, Molly, Andy and Miranda eat in friendly positive silence.

After dinner, as well as a glass of strawberry-vodka ( a tradition in the Oken-family ) it's time to open the gifts.

"This one's for Molly..." says Oliver as he grab a gift from beneath the tree and hand it to Molly.

"What could it be?" says Molly in a melodic tone as she open her gift.

It's a black party-dress that Lilly bought online.

"Wow! It's soo cute!" says Molly.

"I knew you'd like it, Molly." says Lilly.

"And the next one's for Lilly!" says Oliver as he hand Lilly a gift.

Lilly opens it. It's a custom-made silver necklace. "Awww, thanks, Ollie!" says Lilly with a soft voice.

"I'm happy that you like it, Lillian." says Oliver.

"It's perfect!" says Lilly.

"This one's for Miranda." says Oliver as he hand his daughter a gift.

Miranda opens her gift. It's new cute purple boots.

"Dad, these are awesome!" says Miranda.

"Actually I'm the one who bought those for you, Miranda..." says Lilly.

"Should have known. No man can buy shoes and clothes for his teen-daughter." says Miranda with a small laugh.

"Enough about that. Next gift is for me...Oliver Oscar Oken." says Oliver.

Oliver open his gift. It's a Spanish dagger in a white leather scabbard.

"Wow! This is a very nice dagger." says Oliver.

"John helped me to pick it out for you a few weeks ago when I went shopping with him and Miley." says Lilly.

"He knows a lot about swords and daggers." says Oliver.

"Yeah, he sure does...!" says Lilly.

"Let's sing christmas-songs!" says Miranda.

"That could be nice." says Oliver.

"Here, Ollie!" says Lilly as she hand Oliver his guitar.

"What song should we start with?" says Oliver.

"Don't ask me..." says Andy.

"Maybe that cool christmas-song that Miley wrote last year..." says Molly.

"Okey!" says Oliver as he start to play.

Miranda and Lilly sings.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note: John is Miley's husband. The guitar that Oliver use is an acoustic Gibson Hummingbird.**


End file.
